Callum
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: Callum and Max are brothers, best friends. But they're mother is abusive. And then Aven comes... "Callum!"... Rated K for Warnings on the inside


**Warning! Contains abuse! Contains homicide! Contains suicide!**

Callum. Amazing, talented, funny Callum. Callum, who always knew what to say, how to act. How to help. Callum.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know." Those wonderful and inspirational words. The memory just as fun and exciting.

* * *

I remembered that day perfectly. The sun was shining and Callum and I were lying on the grass in our backyard. I was telling him about school when I suddenly thought about how I hated him not being allowed to go. I felt ashamed that I was going when it was obvious he should've been the one to go. He would've excelled at combat and been pretty good at archery.

I had gone quiet in the middle of my sentence and Callum knew something was bothering me in an instant. This was one of the reasons I loved him the most. He asked me what was wrong and I told him.

"I feel ashamed Callum. I don't like the fact that you're here and that I was the one to receive the gift. I'm ashamed. I'm not you. You're smart, talented and you'd fit in much better than I do."

"Max, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you know. You are your own amazing and yes, you may be a bit different to others. But that's nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled at me and I hug him tightly.

"You're special and destined for greatness Max. I can tell. I feel it. Here." He holds my hand and guides it toward himself. Being not very old, I allow him to place my hand on his stomach just at it trembles and grumbles. I snatch my hand back, my face in a fake shocked expression.

"That's not destiny or greatness! That's hunger!" He smirks and we fall on the grass laughing.

* * *

Our mother had turned into a drunk after our father left her for another woman who looked about a few years older than Callum at the time. This was another reason why Callum was my favourite person in the world.

Our mother wasn't home much and when she was she was always in her room complaining about how we weren't serving her fast enough. Callum would try and keep me away from her if she was in a bad mood because she was prone to throwing things. Callum was much more agile than I so if she did throw something it was easier for him to dodge the catapulted item.

On the occasion the object did hit him, I always helped fix up the split skin. It usually wasn't terrible but this one time, she threw a giant pot at him which shattered against his back. It left bruising and a whole heap of bloody wounds. We fixed them as best we could but some were just too deep. After a couple of hours, we decided to get a bubbledoor to the Akarnae med room. We both didn't want people asking questions and we wanted someone one of us knew. So it was off to doctor Holmes for us.

When we arrived at the closest place possible to the school, Callum collapsed against me. He tried to hold himself up but I could tell he was in pain. Much more than he was letting on. It scared me and I rushed him to the hospital as fast as I could. For a boy only a couple of years older than me, he was heavy. But even though I felt tired, I didn't stop. Adrenaline kept me moving. I needed to get him help.

Doctor Holmes was in his main room with another patient and his little grandson, Fletcher. Fletcher was usually helping his granddad with the patients and didn't seem at all squeamish at seeing broken bones and open wounds, even though he was only about 5. I could tell he was going to continue after his granddad retired.

"Ah! Max! What are you doing back here already? School doesn't start for another- Oh. I see. Put him here and we'll patch him up. Fletcher, go fetch some Regenevators. At least 3." The little boy smiled at me and then raced off to get the medicine. Doctor Holmes helped me lift and place Callum on one of the patient beds.

When Fletcher came back with the medicine, I held Callum's hand while Doctor Holmes put the Regenevator on Callum's back. Callum winced at the sting and I griped his hand tighter. I knew what it felt like to a small degree but with all those wounds, it was amazing he wasn't screaming. I felt proud of my brother for being so strong. Once Doctor Holmes had finished with the Regenevator, he gave Callum a pill to help him get some sleep and ease off the pain for a while.

While Callum slept, Doctor Holmes pulled me away into a secluded room where diseases could be kept away from the rest of the patients. But I knew it wasn't because I had a disease. I didn't really want to talk and I told him so.

"Max, I just want you to know I'm here. If you _do_ need someone. But I really do want to know what happened to Callum. Those wounds don't come unless you were attacked." I looked away. Doctor Holmes grabbed my hands and made me look at him. I tried breaking free but his grip was strong.

"Max, is this from you're mother? Did she attack you and Callum?" Tears threatened to spill but I didn't want to tell. I shook my head and try and break out of his grasp again. This time, he lets me go with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Max." With those words he left me in the room.

As soon as he left, I broke. The tears made anything in their path wet and I internally screamed. I slid down the wall and curled into a ball. It just was too much. Everything was too much. When I finally looked up, I scanned the room. My eyes landed on a small table with medical equipment. Standing up, I look at the array of instruments used by Doctor Holmes. One piece catches my eye though. It's small, only about the size of a normal knife. But sharp enough to kill someone if needed. I pocket the knife and dry my eyes.

When I exit the room, only Fletcher is there. He's sitting by Callum, watching him breathe. I quietly walk over so as not to wake Callum.

"Put the knife back in the room Max." I also stumble when Fletcher gives his order.

"What knife?"

"Don't play dumb. The one in your pocket. I have a feeling I know what you're gonna do with it and I would rather you didn't." I start to get angry.

"You don't know anything! You have this perfect family! How can you understand what I'm going though?!" Even though he's small, he can be intimidating at times. This was one of those times. It is truly frightening when a five-year-old is frowning at you in disappointment.

"Max, I don't have a family like yours. I know that. But bad things happen to everybody. The best we can do is move on though. You are stronger than you think. Think about what Callum would say!" I turn my head and look at the other side of the room.

"Callum has friends he could move in with."

"Yes. That is true. But it would break his heart if he knew. Please don't do it." I think this through. Fletcher is right. If I did go through with the plan I just concocted a few minutes ago, it would destroy him. I look down at my pocket and imagine the knife in there. I take it out and look at it for a thoughtful moment. I decide to not go through with it. I go back and put the knife on the table.

When I come back, Fletcher runs up to me and hugs me.

"What's this for Fletch?" He buries his face in my stomach and I just hold him. After a few minutes, he lets go. His eyes are completely dry and not a tear in sight.

"I'm just so happy! You didn't succumb to a choice you would've probably regretted for the rest of your life!" I smiled down at the small boy. Yep, this little boy just saved me from a fate much worse than what I was going through.

* * *

"Max, promise me something. No matter what happens, stay hidden and out of sight. No matter what happens or what you hear! Stay. Out. Of. Sight. Now go! Run! He's here!" I don't know what was happening, but I trusted my brother. He has no reason to lie. So I ran blindly through the forest. The trees scrape my legs and arms and more blood spills. But I don't stop. I can't stop. I hear heavy footfalls behind me and quickly glance over my shoulder. Callum is running after me, pure terror etched on his face. I turn back around just in time to see a clearing in front of us. I sprint at full speed toward it. When I reach it, I turn around waiting for Callum.

But he isn't behind me anymore. I race back the way we came until I hear an angered scream to my right. I head toward the voice and stop dead in my tracks. The hooded figure of Aven Dalmarta is standing over my brother who's on the ground. His hand is cut and the red blood has a silvery glint to it.

I look at Aven and see his palm is also cut, a silver trail of his blood flowing down his wrist and under his sleeve.

"Stand up." He says. Callum obeys and I realize the horrid truth. My brother was claimed by Aven. I hide myself in the flora and try to steady the tears that threaten to spill. I promised Callum I would stay hidden. I couldn't break this promise. I couldn't I couldn't I couldn't. I listen as Aven asks Callum some questions about his friends and the teachers at Akarnae. Callum barely knows the teachers at my school so he can't answer very well. I listen but I don't watch. I can't. The thought of Callum under Aven's control is too terrible to comprehend. Plus, Callum told me to stay out of sight. If I watched, he would be able to see me.

But what Aven says next chills my whole body.

"Take this dagger and drive it though your heart." I look up just in time to see him take the dagger. Tears are spilling down his cheeks and I know how hard he's trying to break free of Aven's claim. I want so badly to run and help him. But I know it's hopeless. Aven's will is just too strong.

I can't turn my head away. I'm frozen. I see the dagger glinting in the sun. I watch as it heads toward the spot where his heart is. It seems like an eternity before the dagger has penetrated his flesh and blood is oozing everywhere. I can't feel anything. I'm completely numb. I watch as Callum falls to the ground. I watch as his chest rises and falls quickly once more before becoming still. I watch as Aven rips the dagger out Callum's chest, the blood leaking out of the wound faster than before.

I finally move when I see Aven advancing toward the place where I'm hiding. Adrenaline takes over and I'm up. I sprint as fast as I can away from Aven. But I know it's useless. He's Meyarin and I'm just a human. Just as he passes me he tries to slash my face. I put my arm up just in time. The dagger that still has Callum's blood on it pieces my skin and leaves a deep cut. I trip and fall. I see Aven coming closer but there's nothing I can do. I feel faint and I close my eyes for a second. When I open them, Aven's leaning over me. He whispers five words to me before I fade away to black. But those words scare me.

"Blood will spill, Max Hunter."

* * *

**Now some notes**

Note 1. This is a few years before Alex's story. I'm gonna make the Regenevator medicine not swallowable yet.

Note 2. Since we don't know Fletcher's real gift I made it something to do with words that kinda heal or persuade people.

Note 3. We also don't know the age gaps between Max and his brother, Callum so I made them up. I also made up the age gap between Fletcher and Max.


End file.
